Todo por escucharle otra vez
by Ayrun-chan
Summary: Un pequeño fic entre Cobra y Kinana que escribí una noche por que me aburría ;) (no soy buena para los resumenes...)


_**Este es un pequeño one-shot entre Cobra y Kinana, de Fairy Tail. Espero que os guste :3**_

* * *

_**Cobra x Kinana "Todo por escucharle una vez más"**_

Lo único que quería era escuchar su voz. Escuchar aquella voz que tanto me gustaba y que hacía tanto tiempo desde que no la escuchaba. 7 años habían pasado ya desde que me separaron de mi único y mejor amigo: mi serpiente Cubelios.

Después de que Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y Caith Shelter derrotaran a Oracion Seis, el nuevo consejo mágico nos encerró a todos, incluyendo a Jellal , el hombre que había ayudado a derrotarnos. Una maldición cayo sobre Cubelios, y por aquello fuimos separados.

Y ahora, 7 años después de aquello, volvemos a ser libres y mucho mas fuertes que aquella vez, pero cada uno perdimos, o dimos, algo a cambio.

Yo entregué mi vista del ojo derecho, y mi poder mejoró notablemente. Ahora puedo escuchar todo sin necesidad de ver. Puedo saber desde donde va a venir cualquier ataque. Puedo escucharlo.

Pero, de todas las cosas del mundo, yo solo quiero escuchar la voz de Cubelios. Es lo único por lo que di mi vista, pues según tengo entendido, la maldición provocó un cambio de forma en él.

Ahora estoy aquí tirado en el suelo después de haber sido derrotado, por segunda vez, por Fairy Tail. La primera vez fue por Natsu, el Dragon Slayer de fuego, y esta vez por Erza, la que usa Requip Magic. Pero al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo una derrota.

Cierro los ojos dándome por vencido. Decidido, no volveré a enfrentarme a Fairy Tail. Aunque odie admitirlo, son fuertes. Son sus lazos los que les hacen tan fuertes. Y eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no valió la pena dar mi vista para poder escuchar, si no puedo escuchar lo que más quiero.

Dejo que pase el tiempo. Escucho como el nuevo Consejo Mágico se lleva a algunos de mis compañeros de Oracion Seis. Pronto seré el siguiente. Ver eso me hace plantearme si puedo considerar a Oracion Seis como mis amigos...

No, no puedo. Si fuera así, seguramente ya estaría intentando ayudarles para que no se los llevaran, como la primera vez, cuando se llevaron a Jellal. Desde el carro mágico se podía escuchar a Natsu y los demás quejándose por aquello.

Escucho decir a los del nuevo Consejo Mágico que van a buscarme. No quiero volver allí. Me levanto del suelo y me alejo de mi posición, no quiero ser atrapado por ellos.

Camino sin rumbo hasta que escucho unos jadeos que, aunque es la primera vez que los escucho, siento que se me hacen familiares por alguna razón. Cambio mi dirección hacia allí.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba abrazando a una chica de pelo corto de un tono azul oscuro acercándose a lila. _Como las escamas de Cubelios._ Pienso sin darme cuenta.

-¿Eres tu quién me ha estado llamando?- escucho su suave voz susurrar al lado de mi oído.

No entiendo su pregunta. Yo no he llamado a nadie. Al menos, no a ningún mago o humano... Me separo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos, unos ojos negros, con una mirada penetrante, de tal manera que parece que con solo una mirada sabe absolutamente todo sobre ti, una mirada que reconozco enseguida, a pesar de solo ver por un ojo.

-Sí- digo sin poder evitar que se dibuje una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro y apretando un poco más el abrazo.

-Yo... Antes era una serpiente, ¿Verdad? -pregunta de forma dudosa.

-Sí, una preciosa serpiente llamada Cubelios -respondo con alegría contenida en la voz, después de siete años, he podido volver a encontrar a mi mejor amigo... Amiga, en este caso.

-Pues ahora me llamo Kinana -sonríe separándose un poco de mi a la vez que me agarra de las manos.

-Kinana... -susurro casi como si saboreara su nombre. Kinana, un nombre que le queda a la perfección- Yo soy Erik.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo digo mi nombre real. Para todos soy Cobra, de Oracion Seis, pero para Cube... Kinana, soy simplemente Erik.

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo -vuelve a sonreír, esta vez de forma cálida y tierna. Nunca habría imaginado que mi Cubelios se habría transformado en esta preciosa chica.

-Cumplí mi promesa- sonrío- vine a buscarte como una estrella fugaz que cae del cielo- río refiriéndome a cuando caí después de la pelea con Erza.

-Me he dado cuenta, estas lleno de heridas, aunque por suerte ninguna es grave- dice a la vez que tira de mi hacia la dirección de la que había venido ella.

-¿Dónde vamos?- le pregunto al notar como nos acercábamos a un lugar desde el que se escuchaban muchas voces.

Kinana no responde, tan soli deja salir una suave risa y continua guiándome. Cada vez estábamos mas cerca, y las voces eran mas escandalosas. De pronto, logro reconocer un par de voces, una femenina y una masculina, y cuando me doy cuenta, Kinana me ha llevado a Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí..?- le pregunto deseando alejarme de aquel lugar. No estaba en condiciones de pelear, y menos contra un gremio entero.

Kinana da unos pasos hacia el frente y se para frente a la entrada indicándome que me acerque. Le hago caso, pero mis pasos son un poco dudosos.

-Únete a nosotros- sonríe mostrándome su marca de Fairy Tail. Me sorprendo bastante, no esperaba que se hubiera convertido en miembro de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué? Yo soy enemigo de Fairy Tail, no puedo unirme. Además, no me aceptarían por hacer tanto daño al gremio- le digo poniendo excusas.

No voy a negar que ahora quiero disculparme por todo lo que les he hecho y que me gustaría unirme de verdad, pero seguramente en cuanto me vieran me destrozarían enseguida.

-Mmm... No lo creo, Gajeel destrozó el gremio cuando estaba con Phantom Lord y el maestro Makarov le invitó a formar parte del gremio- me sonríe invitándome a entrar, alargando un brazo hacia mi.

Después de dudar unos segundos, me acerco a ella y agarro su mano para indicar que lo iba a intentar.

-Sólo porque me lo pides tú-digo casi susurrando.

Kinana abre la puerta y todas las miradas se fijan en nosotros con gran sorpresa por mi presencia. Natsu, Erza y Gray me miran con odio, pero no se mueven del sitio, seguramente por que Kinana esta conmigo.

Atravesamos el gremio con todos mirándonos. Al llegar a una mesa veo a dos chicas de peli blanco y un hombre de baja estatura mirándome seriamente.

-Kinana- la llama el hombre- ¿Por qué has traído a un miembro de Oracion Seis al gremio?

Ella le mira a punto de responder, pero se hecha atrás en aquello. Piensa durante un rato la respuesta. _¿No sabe por qué quiere que me una?_ La miro y decido responder por ella, inventaré algo que pueda servir.

-Yo... Quería disculparme -digo, inclinándome un poco frente a aquel pequeño hombre que, por el respeto que le tenían todos, parecía ser el maestro- ¡Lo siento por todos los problemas que os he causado!

Escucho la exclamación de sorpresa de Kinana al escucharme decir aquello. No o esperaba. Ni yo esperaba decir eso, pero es lo que me ha salido.

-Y también... -miro hacia otro lado a la vez que me incorporo- me gustaría unirme a vuestro gremio.

-Unirte al gremio... -repite el maestro pensativo- ¿De verdad

sientes todo lo que nos has hecho?

-Sí- respondo sin dudar ni un momento. Una de las chicas albinas, la que tiene el pelo mas largo, se ríe en voz baja y le susurra algo al maestro.

-Tienes razón- dice el maestro cuando la chica se ha alejado e nuevo de él- ¿Pero de verdad que unirte al gremio?

-Sí que quiero un irme.

El maestro me manda a callar y momentos después hace una señal. Mira a Kinana queriendo preguntar algo, pero sin estar seguro de como hacerlo por su expresión.

-¿Es él? -pregunta. No entiendo la pregunta. ¿Es qué aquí la gente no especifica al hablar?

-Sí- asiente Kinana. Ella si que lo ha entendido.

El maestro mira a la chica que momentos antes le había susurrado algo y le indica que se me acerque. Ella se acerca y hace aparecer una especie de sello mágico. Me tiende una mano y la miro sin entender que quiere.

Alargo mi mano hasta la suya y ella la agarra para darle la vuelta, poniendo el sello en mi antebrazo. Cuando lo quita, veo la marca de Fairy Tail debajo, del mismo color que el pelo de Kinana o las escamas de Cubelios.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia Kinana con sorpresa y ella sonríe para abrazarme momentos después.

-Felicidades, ya eres un miembro de Fairy Tail- me dice y luego me suelta.

-¡Abuelo! -escucho la típica voz chillona de Natsu acercarse- !¿De verdad vas a aceptar a este tío en dl gremio?!

-Si quiere entrar y de verdad se arrepiente por todo, no veo por que negárselo.

Natsu me mira con odio, pareciera que su mirada fuera a quemarme, literalmente. Pero yo tan solo estiro una mano hacia el para intentar hacer una "tregua", por decirlo de alguna forma. Me mira con sorpresa y agarra mi mano haciendo fuerza, pero sonríe.

-La próxima vez que peleemos te ganara sin dudarlo- le digo a modo de reto, y el parece aceptarlo gustosamente.

De repente, la puerta del gremio se abre con un fuerte golpe y todos nos giramos hacia allí por la sorpresa. El nuevo Consejo Mágico me ha encontrado y me ha seguido hasta aquí. No había caído en que eso les iba a causar mas problemas. Uno de ellos se me acerca y se para frente a mi.

-¿Cobra de Oracion Seis?- pregunta sin hacer caso a todo el gremio. Estoy a punto de responder, cuando Kinana me interrumpe.

-No, Erik de Fairy Tail- dice a la vez que levanta mi brazo izquierdo para dejar ver la marca del gremio.

-La verdad es que no sabemos que ha podido pasar con Cobra- dice el maestro, continuando lo que había dicho Kinana-. Este es Erik, el Cobra de Edolas, solo ha tenido la mala suerte de ser exactamente igual a Cobra.

-Yo he derrotado hoy mismo a Cobra, así que debe de estar por ahí tirado a no ser que haya huido- dice Erza para darle seguridad a las palabras de Kinana y el maestro.

El tipo del Consejo me mira durante unos segundos sin acabar de creer lo que le hemos explicado.

-¿Por que tiene tantas heridas?-pregunta. En eso no habíamos pensado, no hay forma de ocultarlo.

-Bueno, ha caído desde otro mundo, es normal que las tenga- dice Natsu. A pesar de todo lo,que les he hecho, me ayudan-. Wendy estaba a punto de curarlas, ¿Verdad?

-Si- dice la niña de Caith Shelter, que ahora es miembro de Fairy Tail, acerándose para curar mis heridas.

-Cierto, pues seguiremos buscándole- dice, volviendo hacia la entrada para irse con los demás del Consejo Mágico.

Después de un largo silencio en el que nadie sabe que decir, Natsu me mira aguantándose la risa por alguna razón.

-¿De verdad te llamas Erik?- dice explotando en carcajadas.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- respondo, cruzándome de brazos.

-Te queda mejor Cobra- continua riendo.

No puedo evitar mover mi brazo hasta darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero, a pesar de eso, empezando a reír también.

Miro a todos los miembros uno por uno y después a Kinana. Creo que he encontrado mi nueva familia.

* * *

_**Bien, aquí se acaba~ He pensado en hacer una especie de epílogo solamente entre Cobra y Kinana, que no aparezca nadie más, de como sería la nueva vida de Cobra en Fairy T**_**a_il y como avanzaría su relación con Kinana. Espero algún comentario y según como vaya, puede que haga esa pequeña continuación!_**

**_Nos leemos~ _**


End file.
